


Naughty Boy

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adam is a little shit, Adam's version of sneaking out is coming to America, Chloe isn't convinced Lucifer didn't kidnap him, Coming to visit dad, Dog is the best, Lucifer is a good dad, Mazikeen and Adam friendship, Surprisingly, adventure and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Lux has a surprise visitor from across the Pond. Chloe finds out there's more to Lucifer then meets the eye, and Lucifer turns out not to be a crappy father.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Adam Young (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 274





	Naughty Boy

The club was packed on the steamy Friday night, the first weekend after classes had let out, and freedom was neigh. Strobe lights blinked to the beat of the song that rocked through the nightclub air, teenagers and young adults dancing questionably on the dance floor and the older guests sat around in the booths and lounges on the ends of the room.

Not much attention was turned at the new arrival. Some eyes turned at the growl of the canine at his heels as he walked his way down the stairs to the main floor. But they turned away just as quickly as they had turned toward him, back to their partying and groups of friends jumping in time with the beat.

The lights flashed against the curls that bounced with every step.

Maze sneered to herself at the knock on the bar top, cursing loudly, under her breath, and she glared over her shoulder. The brat bothering her didn’t even have the balls to look her in the eye while giving his order, eyes downcast to the menu on the bar top, skimming through the assortment of drinks.

“What do you want.”

He didn’t respond, not at first, just held up a finger in a sign of patience and kept skimming, “Look,”, she leaned over the bar and glared into the top of his head, “Tell me what you want or get lost.”

Finally, he looked up, his glowing blue eyes stared into hers and she felt herself take an involuntary breath of shock. It was not easy to get one over on her and yet here it was. She was caught in her moment. He smiled kindly, full of white teeth and mischief, curls hanging over his blazing blue eyes.

She would recognize those eyes anywhere.

“ _You_?”, the demon bartender whispered in surprise.

“Hullo.”, he crossed his arms over the countertop and leaned closer, she could feel the power radiating off of him, and wondered if _he_ knew that the brat was here, “Is the boss in?”

She shook her head slowly, “You missed him. He’s with his new human pet.”

The boy frowned slightly, eyes darkening in color, so the rumors were true.

“Humans aren’t pets.”

“He’s with that detective chick.”

He smiled again, at her clear correction, and the way it caused her to bite her tongue to say it (brat!), pushing away from the bar he stepped around towards the elevator that lead up the pent house. She followed him out from behind the bar and jumped back a step at the snapping of the hellhound’s jaws.

“I’ll wait for him upstairs then.”

Maze let out a breath as the doors slid shut on the boy, taking him up and out of her direct path, and looked around to see if anyone had seen her short moment of external panic. It didn’t happen often. But it _did_ happen. A smile curved its way over her features at the implications of the son meeting the father’s new friend.

That could be entertaining.

…

Adam Young hadn’t planned on coming to America, let alone Los Angeles, being that his home was in Lower Tadfield and his friends and family were all there. But he was always up for an adventure and he had the power to get himself across the pond with little trouble. Honestly, it was more of a hassle trying to figure out where he wanted to go then it was to get there.

He’d known the moment his father, his real father, _‘infernal father’ as Crowley would say_ , came to earth in his own time. Gone were his desires to rule it, gone were the desires to destroy it, and in their place was the desire to enjoy himself. Adam had heard about the club through a mutual contact (who wished to remain nameless _**Hemhem Beelzebub hemhem*)_ and knew that him and Dog had to check it out.

The boy antichrist wandered around the penthouse, his loyal companion at his heels, fingers trailing over the stone wall pieces and taking in the sights of the paintings that adorned the walls. He stepped into a bedroom that was undoubtedly his fathers, the bed big enough to fit him and all his friends, and the covers looking to be the softest silk fabric he’d ever seen.

He paused in his exploring to feel the soft looking comforter that adorned the bed, Dog barked softly at his heels, pawing at the ground in the way that most dogs do when they want something real bad. Adam looked down at his hellhound companion and grinned softly, “I’m sure he won’t mind if we feel it?”, they stepped into the room, and he sighed happily at the silky soft feeling of the blanket under his fingers.

Looking over his shoulder for anyone who might pop out at them, Adam looked back down to his best friend, their eyes locked for a moment, an odd occurrence for a boy and his dog, and they clambered up on the soft cloud like mattress, curling into the silky blankets.

Dog spun in a circle, like all dogs do before curling up for a rest, despite being a big bad hellhound at his roots Dog knew the fine tastes of taking a nap on a soft silken surface. Curling up against his boy, under his arm like he usually did, Dog laid down for a nice rest.

His young master had used a lot of power to get them here without the angel and demon knowing and he would rest at his side until he was sure the boy was safe to rest on his own.

They were both sound asleep a moment later.

…

The entire aura of the club changed as soon as the tall blonde man entered the bar. His shoes clacked softly against the granite flooring, and he hummed to himself as he made his way down the steps, the usual perk in his step that rose to the surface when he returned from his visits with the human detective. He waved at the usual DJ that played most nights, keeping the crowds entertained was no easy task, and nodded at the other hired bartenders as they prepared for the rush of their opening later that evening.

Maze smirked from behind the glasses she was stacking on the counter before her, “How was your day?”

He smiled at the question, “Fun as usual. Bodies and bad guys.”

Her smirk widened, “It’s about to get better.”, she handed him a glass of scotch, “We have a guest tonight?”

“Oh?”

“He’s waiting upstairs.”

The glass froze halfway to his mouth, eyes snapping back to his demon, “A visitor whom you let wait for me upstairs?”, the glass returned to the counter without so much as a missing drop, and he leaned forward, gripping the bar top with the tightest grip he could muster without the threat of breaking the surface itself.

“Him and his Dog.”

Lucifer stared at her a moment, eyes widening at the realization of what her words meant, and he spun on his tailored heel. Making his way briskly to the elevator that went all the way to the penthouse above them. He crossed his arms as the door slid shut behind him, fingers tapping nervously at the implication for his sudden arrival.

As far as he was aware, his disobedient but brilliant young son was still across the great pond with his two appointed godparents. Aziraphale and Crowley couldn’t possibly know that their charge was missing lest Amenadial come knocking frantically on his door in the alarm that the antichrist was missing. The ruddy sneakers, kicked haphazardly away from just outside the elevator door, was the only indication thus far that there was someone under age in his home away from home.

(*Not that Hell was his home, it was more of a vacation spot, and not one of those good vacations either.*)

He shrugged his suit jacket off, running long fingers through his own blonde locks, and stepped further into his home. His son put out his own aura, a feeling that was so similar to his own and yet so different at the same time, and he followed the feeling of his aura through the halls and to the back bedroom, the one place that was private to even the lucky crowds who managed to make their way up here. Lucifer frowned to himself at the door standing slightly ajar, he always closed the door as he was leaving for the day, and he reached out cautiously to push it the rest of the way open.

A warm feeling spread through his chest at the sight of the blonde boy and his dog curled up together on his bed, perhaps the only other one other than himself and the detective that has gotten away with sleeping in his bed, and he shook his head fondly.

Lucifer stepped further into the room, shushing the Dog as he woke with a start at the sudden entrance of the new occupant and he took one look at his master’s father and laid back down in his previous position. Adam stirred lightly at the feeling of fingers brushing his curls back, his eyes peeking open slightly to meet the shining blue of his infernal father.

“Rest well my little one, we can talk later, there are most certainly words to be had.”, he brushed more curls back, the boy in dire need for a haircut, “rest well for now though.”

…

By the time Adam had woken up the sun had long since gone down. Just outside the window he could see the glow of the city below him. The honking of cars, and faintly, very faintly, he could hear the sound of waves crashing against sandy beaches. He sat up, gazing down at the soft blanket that had been draped over him and Dog. Shaking out his bed messed curls he climbed over the side of the bed and motioned for Dog to follow him at his exit, he pulled the blanket over his shoulders and they treaded out of the sanctuary of the bedroom.

They followed the voice from down the hall, to a wide-open balcony that hung over the city lights, turning the final corner. He recognized the older man lounging contentedly on the outside couch, dress shirt sleeves rolled up, first few buttons undone in that leisurely way, and feet crossed in front of him on a bamboo deck coffee table.

“I do apologize dear Chloe, a family matter has come up so suddenly, I don’t think I can make it tonight.”

Adam rubbed at his nose with a fist full of blanket and padded down the slight stair incline and towards the blonde man that shared such an uncanny resemblance with him. The tall man turned to peer over his shoulder at the boy’s arrival and waved him over. Adam smiled tiredly to himself and padded closer.

They had a bit of a rough start, but they’d managed to meet on a common ground.

(*Which so happened to be Aziraphale’s beloved little bookshop. The poor place has seen it all at this point.*)

He settled down next to the tall blonde man, settling into his side as comfortably as he pleased. His infernal parent continued on with his conversation but wound his free arm around his boy’s shoulders, long fingers scratching at his shoulder as he leaned deep into his side. Dog curled up at his feet, licking his toes slightly and laid back down on his front paws.

“Be sure to send young Trixie my warmest regards.”

Adam perked up at the name, turned to gaze up at him with wonder, his father finished his goodbyes and hung the phone up.

“Who was that?”

The tall man, his biological father, hummed at his question turning to peer down at the boy who looked so much like he did. Lucifer smiled down at the brat who perhaps held a deeper place in his heart then most others did.

“Nothing to concern yourself with, love, do tell though, what brings you all the way out here?”

He shrugged, an answer he knew to be unbecoming to his infernal father, and twisted the edge of his blanket between his fingers. In all honesty he’d come out here just because he had been told he couldn’t, if there was one thing that Adam Young detested more than anything it was being told he couldn’t do something when he knew that he perfectly well could. Aziraphale and Crowley had both very much expressly said he could not come here under any circumstances*. So naturally, he’d given it approximately a month (give or take of course) and popped on over the pond like it was a walk down the lane to his favorite ice cream Shoppe.

(*unless they said, they came with him to ‘supervise’ his adventures but they always had an excuse as to why they couldn’t come and therefore he couldn’t either and Adam could only take so many excuses.*)

“Now, now, you are not usually this shy.”, the tall man next to him fell silent for a bit, “Hang on then.”, and a smirk slowly graced his features, “They don’t know you’ve up and gone, do they?”

Adam shook his head softly, curls brushing the side of the older man’s neck at the action, and his arm tightened just a fraction around his shoulders, “Naughty boy.”, they leaned back in their seats and peered up at the starry night sky. Adam tilted his head to the side, resting it against the man’s shoulder, still a bit under the weather even despite having slept for most of the afternoon. Dog huffed at his feet, curling around, and stretching on his side.

“You probably should have told them you were leaving.”, Lucifer turned to rest his chin a top the mess of golden curls, “But there’s no reason to fret about it now as you’re clearly safe and sound and the deed has already been done.”

The boy didn’t respond for a long moment and he looked down to see what could be keeping him, it warmed a deep part of his heart to see him sleeping so soundly, and he sighed turning to peer back up at the stars.

He didn’t thank his Father for a lot, but he was thankful for his son.

…

Chloe Decker liked to think that with her job she was most prepared for just about anything, being a detective for the LAPD could bring about any possibility so she had to be ready for anything life could throw at her, and being a mom made that readiness doubly so.

The club was empty at her entrance, as it usually was during this time of day, and Maze was doing her usual doings around the empty bar (throwing her knives at the practice dummy on the stage), “Hey, Maze.”

“Human.”

“Is Lucifer here?”

The man hadn’t answered any of her calls this morning and though she would never admit it out loud, she was growing slightly concerned. The demoness frowned slightly at the pest’s entrance, yanking her knife from the dummy’s forehead. This could be entertaining.

“Upstairs.”

She thanked her softly, leaving her to her training, and treaded to the elevator.

He had better have a good reason to be this out of touch.

…

He was smilling to himself, reading a book in one hand, and stroking the fingers of the other through the golden curls of the boy laying in his lap.

“Lucifer!”

The tall blonde man turned at that tone, “Chloe?”, he cringed at her loud tone and pressed a hand over the pale ear that was sticking out from the head cushioned on his lap. The boy mumbled in his slumber and turned slightly, fingers digging lightly into his knee.

“What are you doing! You’ve been ignoring all my calls and we got a case to solve!”

He had indeed been ignoring her calls, in fact he turned his phone off completely the night that Adam had come over, not wanting to miss even a minute of his visit. He didn’t get to see his son very much and wanted to cherish the moments he did.

The club owner raised his hand when he felt the boy sleeping on his lap murmur and twitch, and the detective fell silent at his gesture for silence, and he brushed the curls back once more, leaning down to murmur in his ear, “Go back to sleep, pet, there you are.”

They had planned to see the city together, this being his boy’s first trip to Los Angeles, and then the poor boy had started coughing. It was poetic that the antichrist, probably the most powerful being in the whole place was being taken down by a simple cold. Perhaps the change in environment was a bit too much for his childlike immune system to take.

“I’m sorry dearest Chloe but I’m afraid I’ll have to rain check.”

The boy mumbled in his sleep and nuzzled closer, causing the detectives gaze to drop downwards, and her eyes widened comically so and then they narrowed. This was a new low for Lucifer, kidnapping some kid, and trying to act like they were so familiar to be doing this affectionate gesture. If the way he acted around Trixie was anything to go by then she knew pretty well that he did not like children all too much.

“Lucifer.”, she barked, “You can’t just kidnap children!” and she reached to snatch him away from his captor.

The man blocked her grab with a smack to her hand, “Now detective, please don’t wake him, it is dreadfully hard to get him to go down like this and I would like not to have to do it again. And you think so lowly of me! I would never kidnap a child. Even the devil has limits.”

Chloe gave him a disbelieving look, “Why would you even care?”

“He’s my son after all, dear Chloe.”

Her next outburst had the wonderous shining orbs opening from the man’s lap, a pink tongue poked out from pale lips to lick the dryness away, “Wha?”, Lucifer was quick in patting his hair, fingers threading through wild curls, murmuring in a way that she never thought to associate with him until he laid back down and those eyes closed again.

Chloe felt as though everything she thought she knew was coming back at her all at once, “Your son. As in….As in…your kid? But you hate kids!”

Lucifer smiled fondly, _fondly_ , down to the young boy, “You can’t truly hate what’s yours.”, he pressed the back of his hand to the boy’s temple, “Dreaded human illnesses.”

She stuttered, “Wait wait wait, if he’s yours, and you are the…. What does that make him?”

“Well he was meant to destroy the world, but he decided against it, threw a right tantum if you ask me. Nearly came up to give him a tongue lashing like he’d never heard too. Then he tried to disown me too to add insult to injury. Oh, I’d never been so cross with anyone before.”

Chloe stared at him.

“He usually stays with his two guardians in London, but he wanted to pay his dear old dad a visit and ended up catching a tricky little bug while he did.”

He muttered something that sounded vaguely in the ballpark of ‘ _poor lad_ ’ and it was so paternal that she had to do a double take and wonder if she had eaten anything weird that morning to be hallucinating this so vividly.

“So, with my young son being sick as he is, I’m afraid I can’t tag along today.”

Her comment was interrupted by the boy moaning in his sleep and curling in on himself even more, a pale hand snuck out to grab onto the older man’s shirt. Lucifer hummed softly under his breath as he caught the hand in turn, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin on the back of his hand and she blinked in confusion, as far as she could remember he was no fan of children, and yet here he was.

Lucifer seemingly forgot that she was there for a good few moments, brushing fingers over the wild curls that crowned the kids face, smiling to himself that same smile she had when Trix fell asleep against her after their bedtime story. He finally looked up at her, torn from whatever thoughts he was stuck in, and gave a quick flash of surprise.

“Oh dear, I’m sorry, but I’ll have to take..what do they call it?.....a personal day?”

Chloe nodded blindly, still stuck in the notion that he cared for at least one child like she cared for her own daughter.

“I’ll call later.”, she gave him a soft smile, “I hope he feels better.”

“Oh, thank you dearest Chloe, he will, he’s young and he’ll bounce back quickly.”

…

Maze smiled slightly to herself, not that she’d ever openly admit it to anyone, but it was on the sort of cute side to walk in on father and son having fallen asleep together on the couch like they had. When they were asleep, they could almost be twins, though one older and one younger, a mini me of the greatest kind. She picked the discarded glass up and pushed the box of tissues closer, along with the children’s cold medicine, and stood back up again.

She watched them for a long while, as their chests rose and fell, the boy burrowed in a thick blanket curled up on her master’s chest. Though Adam Young had not been her area of expertise, they all knew about the King’s little prince.

…

_“Lucifer!”_

“Chloe?”

“ADAM!”

And they both turned to look at the excited twelve year old, eyebrows raised, Adam giggled again at their looks. Dog barked from the other side of the counter and Lucifer was quick in calling him off the detective before she was determined to be a threat to the child. He had wanted a hound that would protect his son and it did the job just a little too well.

“Lucifer, who does this kid belong to, really?”, she stepped further into the room, taking in the sights that awaited her, the batter and cakes steaming on the plate, “I just can’t wrap my head around you having one of your own. You can’t just kidnap people!”

Adam giggled again at his father’s expression, “Hullo! I’m Adam!”, he stepped forward to shake her hand. Aziraphale always said that manners were key in meeting new people, “It’s good to meet a _friend_ of my dad’s.”

Chloe felt as if her entire world twisted out from under her, and she did a double take between them, there was no mistaking their resemblance.

“Your…….He…….Your….”

“Chloe, please, meet my son. My naughty _naughty_ son.”


End file.
